Katsuyas Back
by QueenNarca
Summary: AU: SLASH: Yugi's finally got all the Millennium Items and is ready to unlock the power of the Pharoah.
1. Millennium

Intro: AU:  Joey slipped into a coma after being hit with the lighting when he fought the supposed Marik.  Battle City ended within a week and Yugi had gained all the Millennium items.

* * *

Finally, they had all the millennium items and were ready to unlock the secrets of the pharaoh. They were in the tomb in Egypt were Pegasus had originally discovered his millennium eye. He was about to place the last piece, his very own Millennium Puzzle when Shadi stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you aware yet of what your are about to do?" Shadi asked startling everyone. Everyone included Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Tea, Mai, Mokuba, Honda, and the newly un-Yamied Bakura and Malik.

"We are unlocking the secrets of the Pharaoh just as the scriptures say to do." Malik spoke sternly. He may not have Marik in his mind at the moment, but they still shared a rather violent nature.

"Did you read the scripture that tells what that power is? Did you ever think that there was another factor? More than just un-locking the power?" Shadi questioned them.

"No. What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Yugi asked as he pulled his hand that still held the millennium puzzle away from the sarcophagus.

"There is to be a vessel for the power. It was the greatest thought the Egyptian Priests ever had. In the future the power of all the items would not be returned to the pharaoh, nor would the shadow magic. The items reincarnate owners are to receive the powers they were blessed with so long ago, and the shadow realm and the millennium magic would find a vessel, who was close to the pharaoh. Someone to protect all the Millennium bearers from anyone wishing to harm them." Shadi explained.

"What do you mean some close to the pharaoh?" Honda asked.

"He has already been chosen. Chosen since his birth. And chosen by the great messenger of Ra." Shadi said dramatically before seemingly disappearing. Yugi stared with wide as were Shadi had been standing along with all the others.

"Just put the damn piece on and lets get the hell out of here." Kaiba snapped coming out of his daze.

"Yeah lets get back and see if Joey's woke up yet." Honda said. Joey still hadn't woke from the lighting he took to the head. He had slipped into a coma a little over a week ago.

"Yeah." Yugi said before placing the Millennium puzzle on the heart of the sarcophagus.

The bright, golden, light that erupted threw everyone back against the walls and seeped into those who would become the Millennium bearers and a continent away Joey had sat bolt upright out of his supposedly deadly coma, eyes glowing bright, and smiling a devilish smile.

Katsuya was back.


	2. Here kitty kitty

"What in Ra's name happened?" Marik asked as he looked up and saw what appeared to be a mix of Yami and Yugi. Even though they were identical one was usually slightly taller than the other and more confident and powerful. It seemed as if there height had settled somewhere in the middle and the power radiated from the Millenium Puzzle and the Millenium necklace. The Yami/Yugi mixed being's eye were shining violent with a bands of red.

"Oh Damn." Mai commented as she looked from each person to the next in the room. She, Tea, Honda, and Mokuba were reality un-changed; except for the fact that they were dressed as Egyptians now.

"Yeah. I second that." Honda said as he to took in the sort of new strange people in the room.

"Seto. You are still Seto aren't you?" Mokuba asked timidly as his brother turned to gaze curiously at them all. His eyes were an eerie blue. He took in the scared ones look before addressing the others.

"I am the High Priest Seth. I see you have completely released the Millennium magic. Now tell me, were is that mangy kitty I sent here to protect you all." Seth smirked smugly at the looks of confusion on the peoples faces.

"Ummm… What?" Honda asked confused.

"You bunch of dumb ass dunderheads. I ask you very simply were was the mangy kitty cat that I sent here to protect all of you. You know, the one with all the swirly shadow realm magic, the insufferable fuck up, the flea ridden piece of shit, the only Kitsune there is in these days. BY RA! THE ONLY ONE OF YOU NOT HERE STUPID!" Seth shouted furiously. He didn't even twitch as he calmed down quickly and began speaking again.

"I cannot begin to train you all to control your magics until Katsuya is here to set up a shield so that none of your enemies come to kill you." Seth set in a forced pleasant tone.

"Katsuya…You mean Joey?" Mai asked.

"What do you mean enemies? I am their enemy." Marik said quickly.

"Yes. We're their enemies." Bakura agreed.

"No you insignificant no good humans. You are not enemies this time around. We made sure of it. You will all get along splendidly or I Will Kill Each And Every One Of You." Seth said accenting each word thoroughly, "And no not this Joey. I speak of Jono Katsuya."

"But, Joey is still in Japan." Mokuba informed the slightly scarier version of his brother. Seth frowned for a moment before the wind blew softly and a figure appeared out of the shadows with a feline grace.

"Did Ickle Sethie miss this lil ole kitty cat?"

I'm not sure if the Millennium piece that Yami wore around his head in the flashbacks was the Millennium necklace, and I don't feel up to finding out, so if wrong termination bothers you please lend me knowledge. Thank you


End file.
